The Turning Tide
by ouredfinest
Summary: A Girl Frontline AU OOC Story About how two FBI special agent and a G&K PMC commander stop a large conflict escalate in ohio
1. The Background Story and Character set

The first thing i need to be absolutely clear is all the political views and the political tendency of each character appear in this story is only represent the character itself in this story and the author(me) who writing them, YOU KNOW,this is a girl frontline AU OOC fan fiction story after all

 _The Story Backgrounds_

The set of the United States appear in this story is based on the set from old girl frontline lore book and one of my friends, This Story start in a future of few decades away, After the world war three and the civil war that erupted later, the America is lost the world war but won the civil war, Federal government have become weak, the post-war reconstruction still ongoing for years, the rebel(mostly Extreme leftist militant groups）has lose the civil war, but the threat of terrorism attack and small-scale guerrilla attack remains a possibility, The DOJ empower all FBI Local Division in evert state to set up a direct action unit for in case of emergency, meanwhile Congress specifically authorizes The GK PMC, a foreign private military contractor mainly use IOP-made T-doll for operation, can operate in US soils _The Character setting_

Murphy·Sebastian·Buck

Gender: male

race: white

age:32

Born in a military family with him twin brother, adrian father is a retired navy colonel from texas and the mother is a high school teacher from tennessee, when the war break up, he and his brother follow the family tradition join the military and become a operator of AFSOC 24th STS,he lost his ex-girlfriend in a tragedy helicopter crash in battle in new york during the civil war and fell off with him brother,after the war, he become a FBI special agent stationed in FBI Ohio Division Portaga county station office

Adrian·Buck

Gender: male

race: white

age:32

Murphy's twin brother, Unlike his twin brother,he join the marine and become a marine raider in the war,in battle in new york during the civil war, he fell off with him brother murphy for stopping murphy from saving murphy's girlfriend after a helicopter crash,after the war, he employed by GK PMC and become a branch commander of GK PMC North America Division Ohio Branch

Wilhelmina·Cohen

Gender: Female

race: white

age:31

Born in a middle-class family, grew up with buck's brother since kids, she join the army Despite family objections and become a member of ISA, after lose her ex-boyfriend during a mission and the war over, she become a FBI special agent stationed in FBI Ohio Divisio Portaga county station office with her childhood friend Murphy·Buck and somehow fall in love with him for saving her in a helicopter crash during the end of civil war


	2. Prologue

The Prologue

The Public Lawn of Kent State University,Portage County,Ohio

May 4th, 10:00 AM EST, minutes before the conflict escalate

Garland wakes up on the Lawn, She feel her brain... No, should be a her CPU felt the dizziness and pain of her head, she looked around, a blackhawk helicopter hovering around the confusing crowd, the Riot phalanx combined of Ohio national guard and Portaga county sheriff is against the charging from a wave of students, The humanoid from the GK PMC is helping the Riot phalanx,the Riot phalanx and the students is surrounded by the brust outing smoke from the tear gas grenade and the stones throw by the students,and garland, she only remember last thing her saw before she passed out is a student who was hiding in the crowd threw a flashband into the phalanx, then she was stun, then she saw her commander is wrestling with a female student who was breaching in the phalanx from the crowd, but all of a sudden, a loud gunshots rang out from the crowd, the commander who was just wrestling with student got shot and fell on the ground, some of the students start screaming out and running away, garland try to use her advanced acoustic sensor to found the gunman, she saw the female studentust who was wrestling with her commander just now, is holding a pistol on her hands, terrified to kneel on the ground,looking at the commander fell on the Lawn, and she is the gunman who just shot him while him off guard.

"Fire at that student! Garland! That is an order! Garland's commander ordered her on the communications channel to violate The Pre-Programmed ai laws

"Don't shoot! Android! The situation will be completely out of control!" A county Sheriff officer immediately connected to the channel to prevent the situation from getting worse

The student saw garland raise her gun, aim it at her, subconsciously raise her pistol and aim it at garland

"Bang!"


	3. chapter one: reality check

Chapter one: reality check

East coast standard time, April 28, 11:00 noon

one week ago before Kent state university campus rebellion

At noon,a C130 landed at Fulton airport in akron,Ohio,under the guidance of ground crew, the C130 stopping on a tarmac far from the terminal,about a few minutes later, This C130 which had no obvious identification on the fuselage,opened It's rear movable ramp, the late april spring and early summer ohio sunlight flooded the cargo cabin of C130

FBI Special agent Wilhelmina Cohen covered her eyes with her right hand from the dazzling ohio bright sunlight, and let the breeze wind stroke her body

As soon as the rear ramp of the C130 was fully open, two agents stepped onto the C130, along with the airport's ground crew, unloading the two cargo containers from the C130

in the cargo cabin,Wilhelmina and the flight attendants are still in get rid of the haze of sleeping pills, so see two tall body agent in blue FBI jacket came up to them, all feel something is not real, this is what they saw after a long time fly, goes far beyond their expectations

the roaring sound from the four of the C130's engine make Wilhelmina almost impossible to hear the voice of others, came outside from the dark cabin into the bright sunlight, made Wilhelmina, who just come back for a short escort journey,feel more uncomfortable, two trucks,five black Chevrolet tahoa from the FBI,and four ford police utility interceptor from the Akron PD waiting next to the C130,Wilhelmina looking for someone who was come here to pick her up, until she saw a man she knew very well since they were kids,she took off her sunglasses and yell at that man

"Hey! Murphy!"

A man in dark sunglasses and blue FBI jacket was talking to an akron PD officer.Murphy burke turned around to see his female colleague who was just returning from the escort mission and they hug each other

"miss me already?"

"you know you just go to Quantico like in two day and just come back here,anyway,chief called me to pick you up and escort our assets back to base"

"awww it's just feel like i don't see you for a long time"Wilhelmina took eye on the murphy's. 40 caliber pistol in murphy's waist conceal holster with a smile, because that gun is the federal government law enforcement personnel standard issue, and portage county sheriff still use 9mm pistol

After loading the container on the truck,Wilhelmina and murphy get in the leading FBI tahoa and guide the convoy to drove out of the airport

"raider 1-2 to castle, raider 1-1 take the comm, we are coming back"

"roger, we just made a hot meal ready for you guys"

The five FBI black chevy Tahoe and two cargo truck soon left Fulton airport in akron, heading for the national park south of Kent

Four Ford Policeinterceptors at the akron PD driving in front and behind Tahoe left the convoy and stopped on the edge of the city, while the FBI convoy continued to drive along the road out of town on highway 76

"castle,this is raider,we has secured the assets and is passing through brimfield."

"Roger,raider,be advised,you are a kilometre from the brimsfield overpass"

Soon, the convoy crossed an overpass and turned left on route 43,the waiting county sheriff's deputies join in the convoy,but they got stuck in a traffic jam as they drove to the junction next to a club called "outpost"

"Well, we're stuck. Now what?"

There was nothing on the highway except the sound of the car engine and some impatient drivers' horns

"raider to castle,why is that a griffin check point in front of us"

"stand down,raider,we are trying to deal with it, but there is need take a while.stay alert"

"10-4,can you send any nearby drone units to track our surrounding movements？"

"roger,a predator drone stationed in Cleveland callsign:"Argus" is on route to you location."

"10-4,castle."

"I really don't like this,Wilhelmina."

While murphy, who was sitting next to Wilhelmina, raised his alarm and turned his head to looked around, and he saw that there was a griffin T-doll in the checkpoint and checking every vehicle drive in the checkpoint

"They haven't set up a roadblock here in the morning."

"Plan always can't keep up with the change,burkey,tell the sheriff don't do anything stupid,i will do the asking."

"raider to castle, our progress is getting slowed, request permission to break through griffin's checkpoint."

"negative,raider,we have contacted to their commander,he agreed not to check your vehicle but ask you to let the sheriff go through the checkpoint and wait for you in Kent state university medical center in front of you,Argus had arrived in your location at 7000 meters height and hovering over you and continue monitoring"

"Roger,castle,interrogative:did Argus have carry any air to ground weapons?"

"negative,raider,Argus was on a surveillance mission in Cleveland before being deployed to your location. No ground weapons were mounted, but we did not inform the griffin of the existence of the Argus, use it as a threat means against the griffin android if necessary"

"10-4,castle,request to switch comm channels to contact Argus."

"copy, connecting for you now"

"raider,this is ISR unit callsign"Argus", send your traffic,over"

"Argus,this is raider,we need sitrep update at a checkpoint in front of us on route 43, near kent state medical center, over"

"raider, Argus here, the checkpoint in front of you have ten IOP-made T-doll and multiple small drone activities, suspected to be the IOP-made fairy drone provided to griffin, drone model is unknown,and there are no heavy armed vehicles in the checkpoint"

"10-4,Argus,Keep on surveying."

The sheriff vehicles left the convoy and passed through the roadblock

"A bunch of soulless robots"Wilhelmina looking at the T-doll

"You know if this sentence was heard but those robot and college students will make a PR crisis" murphy quipped at Wilhelmina's word

"so what?,nowadays college students are bunch of liberetard,always want to legalized drugs and abusing so-called political correctness so they can be a fucking cool kids to their friends and disappoint their parents"

"well,The TV and radio station in kent is both operate by students from kent state department of journalism,two weeks ago, a kent police officer called Mendoza was surrounded by the angry students just because officer Mendoza arrest a black dude who was stealing from grocery,and those journalism students？they just fucking live streaming this whole fuck-up thing on twitter and facebook, they even streaming it on YouTube and twitch, this is the college kids nowadays"

"what about those griffin guys？"

"they got federal government contract, girl, license to do anything they want"

Murphy continued to observe the convoy's surroundings, but there was nothing unusual about the other people in the convoy, except for the ten T-doll in the check point

"Damn it, boss, they've got a big machine gun on it. It looks like a.50 caliber."

"i've been damned... raider to castle. There are only ten T-doll and a few small drones in the checkpoint.. Hell,now they have an armored vehicle,we're not gonna be here all day, permission to break through."

"stand down, raider, we can't have any conflict with federal government contractors"

"I don't think I made it clear, but there were ten fully armed Android in front of my convoy and one of them just set up a 50-cal HMG mounted on them MRAP enough to blow my convoy all the way to Cincinnati."

The convoy slowly entered the checkpoints, two T-doll form a left a right surround the Wilhelmina's tahoe

"here we go"murphy take out his ID card

"Hello there,look, this is our FBI certificate passport,it got state government official certification, just be friendly？please？" Wilhelmina and murphy picked up their own certificates to griffin T-doll check

"Pull over for inspection," but the pink hair Israeli T-doll standing outside the driver's seat didn't seem to buy it, insisting that the FBI convoy pull over

"never"

"Pull over for inspection!

"sorry, little girl, we can't do this."

A Finnish T-doll smashed murphy's passenger car door with her SMG's wooden stock, saying in Finnish:"pull over!"

Agents in the FBI vehicle pulled out and raised their side arms, pointing to griffin's T-doll form nearest them

"hey,Look up,look up, did you see you got a drone is circling over your head?" the Israel android hear what Wilhelmina says,subconsciously looked at the sky overhead,but found not any sight of drone

"well, it doesn't matter now anyway, Our drone has see you, see your pretty face,if something horribly wrong happened to us,your dorm, your android friends, your base and your commander,bang, all gone, ordered your friends to let us go"

"I want you all out!"the Finnish android pointed her gun at murphy

"Don't even think about it, little girl," murphy said as he pointed his sidearms at the little girl-like Finnish android and never stepped back

"Listen, we are the federal government contractor who got authorized to operate in the states," the Israeli android still not buying agent's word, and wants to use the federal government's excuse to frighten the female fbi agent who is hold a gun on her,but it seems to it can't be an very good excuse

"Then you have the wrong man,will you be ready to die for your company? I am ready right here, right now."

The confrontation threatened is almost ready to escalate into armed conflict, but a griffin's communications sent the androids to stand down

"This is the commander of griffin ohio branch, callsign: phalanx, call all the griffin troops at the checkpoint on route 43 outside Kent, stand down and let the FBI convoy go through."

"You hear that?"Wilhelmina gleefully asked Israel android

"Get the hell out of here before I change my mind." said the pink - haired Israeli android, suppressing her angry desire, and ordering her men to give the FBI convoy to go-ahead

"guessing you finally do the right choice, robot, all right, all vehicle be advised, we are clear to go"Wilhelmina cheekily and drive her tahoa led the convoy drive out the checkpoint

"Did you really want to pissed off that android?"while Moving close to Kent state university affiliated hospital,murphy ask Wilhelmina while he pack up his FBI certificates card

"nah,those robot just doing them job and pretend to be a real foreigner, I'm not the one who design their AI program anyway."

later, the FBI link up with sheriff in Kent state university affiliated hospital,they drove past mike's place and turn left on the 261 rd to the west for a distance,then they turn another crossing into sunnybrook road drive in a place surrounded by the fortified wall and sensor on it,stop outside a building that used to be a credit union,a man dress in a shirt and suit pant stand outside the building and waiting the convoy, when Wilhelmina step out of the SUV, she saw the man and get greeting to him

"hey there, chief."

"I don't want to hear your explain, agent cohen." when the man who is referred as station chief saw Wilhelmina like seeing a enemy,he turned around and walked back into the building

"I understand that.sir,I know you're in here, advocate a low profile,but you set up a FBI office next to a state nature reserve and build a fence and surveillance cameras and sensor around it, and there are some federal government law enforcement man drive in and out with the vehicle in black paint job and with federal government license plates on it, but if you really want to avoid a local conflict..."

Wilhelmina was shut out at a iron door with the writing of SCIF(sensitive information processing room）before she could finish speaking, "can't fucking believe how he did this to me "Wilhelmina cursing the chief while holding her cell phone on the shelf next to the door, and swiped her passport card in the card reader next to the door to opened it." but if you want to avoid conflict with the locals you should get me more decision to support me."

"local people deal with local conflict, Wilhelmina,we are only friendly neighbor in this small town."

"unwelcome neighbor, chris."Wilhelmina added

"We're intelligence analysts, you're special agents, and it's your job to go out on the field duty and gather intelligence and send some of the bastards who have gotten us into trouble to meet Jesus Christ himself, not rather than get in a skirmish with a foreign private military contractor who got a special authorized to operate on American soil in few years ago."

"That you want me to do my work, you have to let me be the one who making the decision, not following some idiotic decision."Wilhelmina towards a pillars of the photos and memorandum stickers, to see the list on one side of the pillar

"oh come on, you and you guys are the most good at eat five hot meals a day and doing fitness,and you and your team not good at most is following the order" Chris mocked Wilhelmina while pick up a copy of the file to the side of his own office, "oh, Angela, I want you get me latest sitrep of portage county of black market in thirty minutes."

The blonde at another desk responded to the Chris's request

"the griffin guys set up the checkpoint on route 43 is because their new commander know Kent state university has an extreme leftist group activity just few days ago." Wilhelmina after understand the latest intelligence and report to Chris "this is bigger than the radical left wing students and colored gangs problems"

"if you have a reliable new intelligence, special agent cohen, then uploaded to the memo" while Chris hear wilhelmina's word, he turned and walked to the front of Wilhelmina"you guys stationed in this college town is because you have actual combat training and experience,but you are not here for trouble,you are special agent of the federal law enforcement,if you and your team can't even follow your superior orders, so what kind of federal agent are you？just do your job you were assigned for,all right？"

Chris turns back to his office don't even let wilhelmina have a chance to answer back.

"What a jerk... "Wilhelmina walk to murphy's side, quietly to curse her boss" come on, we have a disbrief report to do"


End file.
